


Overtime

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: It was already 3 am, and Jace was finally on his way out of the precinct. However, when he passed the forensics lab, he was surprised to discover the tall form of Alec Lightwood bent over a microscope.





	1. Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> From spleengarden @ Tumblr: “I don’t know why you’re in the forensics lab at 3 in the morning but hey you seem tired and you don’t have any weapons would you like some coffee” AU prompt by @little-birby
> 
> This is mostly just workplace smut. Sorry not sorry. :)

It was already 3 am, and Jace was finally on his way out of the precinct. However, when he passed the forensics lab, he was surprised to discover the tall form of Alec Lightwood bent over a microscope. Making a split-second decision, Jace turned on his heel and walked back upstairs, where he grabbed a cup of coffee. He added a splash of milk and half a packet of sugar, the way he knew Alec liked it, and then entered the lab with a cheery, “Hey, partner, what the hell are you still doing here? I thought you went home three hours ago.”

“Jace!” Alec jumped, cursing when he rammed into the eyepiece he’d been staring into so intensely. Jace stepped closer, peering over Alec’s shoulder, and grinning when the other man didn’t even flinch. His campaign to get Alec used to casual invasions of his personal space was obviously well on its way.

Holding out the coffee cup, Jace propped his hip against the desk. “You look as if you could use this. But seriously, what _are_ you doing here? That’s not one of the weapons from our bust.”

“Thanks, man.” Alec accepted the cup with the quirk of his mouth that was his usual smile and that never failed to make Jace want to trace his tongue along those gorgeous lips. The small sigh of contentment that escaped Alec when he took a long sip of his beverage didn’t help. “I already checked the guns earlier, and there was this weird trace on one of them.”

He motioned for Jace to take his place at the microscope, which Jace did willingly, and not just because it brought him into even closer physical contact with Alec. He was actually interested in solving the case that had kept them at the office for the last two days. Plus, he found Alec’s competence an incredible turn-on. “Looks like a mineral of some kind.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thou...” Alec’s reply was interrupted by a massive yawn, which scrunched up his face in the most adorable way. When he opened his eyes again, Jace unsuccessfully tried to hide his dopey smile. He was so gone on the guy, and now Alec was regarding him with a slightly puzzled look on his face. “Jace, not that I don’t appreciate the coffee, or the company, but why aren’t you at home? You’re wearing your coat, you were obviously leaving.”

Sometimes Jace really hated that Alec was such a good cop, even if he’d somehow managed to overlook Jace’s gigantic crush on him. He managed a halfway casual shrug: “Well, I saw you here, and you looked so tired, I didn’t have the heart to leave you uncaffeinated.”

Something in Alec’s smile made him blush, and he refocused on the slide, hoping to hide it. However, a warm hand covering his own made him look up again questioningly. There was color under Alec’s stubble, but his voice remained steady as he said, “I didn’t realize you knew how I drink it.”

“Maybe you haven’t noticed, but I kind of want to know everything about you, “ Jace replied without thinking, caught in his partner’s lovely hazel eyes. He tried to take it back immediately, babbling, “You know, because you’re my partner, and partners should know these things.”

Alec laughed, surprised, but almost immediately his features shifted, eyes darkening, and Jace’s gaze fixed helplessly on the sight of a pink tongue darting out. Then Alec bit his lower lip, and Jace almost swallowed his own tongue, blood rushing downwards even before Alec crowded him against the table and kissed him.

It was rushed, clumsy, and Alec tore himself away almost immediately, visibly mortified and stumbling over an apology: “I’m sorry, I’m not good at...”

With sudden clarity Jace knew that Alec was a second away from bolting. He also knew that he’d be damned if he let that happen. So he grabbed a hold of Alec’s head, forcing him to stay where he was. Staring intently into nervously darting eyes, he asked with an edge of desperation, “But you want to, right?”

“Yes, fuck, _yes_!” The force with which Alec nodded was deeply gratifying and made them both burst out laughing, which released some of the tension. Still smiling, Jace tightened his grip on Alec’s head and pulled him into another kiss, this one slower, more careful, sending tendrils of anticipation through Jace. Then Alec’s tongue touched Jace’s, and suddenly slow was the last thing on their mind.

Putting his weight fully onto the table, Jace slid a leg around Alec’s thighs and hauled him closer, swallowed his groan when his pelvis collided with Jace’s half-hard dick. Not breaking their kiss, Alec’s hands wandered down Jace’s back, and it was Jace’s turn to moan when he was half-hoisted up and pulled flush against Alec’s torso. Grabbing the taller man’s shoulders for purchase, he could feel the strong muscles of his back moving as they rocked together, desire skyrocketing so quickly, Jace would have been embarrassed if he hadn’t been so fucking turned on.

When Alec proceeded to lift him completely from his precarious perch on the table, Jace broke their kiss, cursing and clinging to his partner. Alec’s breath was coming in pants, and he blushed bright red as he explained, “Sorry. Just - evidence.”

At least he seemed just as unable to form complete sentences as Jace, even if he’d apparently retained enough brainpower to remember where they were, so Jace decided to forgive him. He did not want Chief Aldertree wondering how they’d managed to wreck expensive equipment and compromise evidence in a criminal case. Also, it was seriously hot that Alec managed to physically carry him - Jace might be smaller, but he was in good shape and not exactly a light-weight. He’d more than once imagined climbing his partner like a tree, and now he busied himself by licking and sucking along Alec’s impressive jawline and down his neck.

He was rewarded by breathless cursing, Alec’s legs wobbling as Jace bit down at the juncture of neck and shoulder, but the next moment he was deposited on his back on the couch in the break room. Then Alec’s body covered his as he crawled between Jace’s legs in order to reclaim his lips. Jace felt dizzy, drunk on the feeling and taste of Alec. Under his hand, which he’d wormed between their rocking bodies, hard abs contracted, and he couldn’t wait for the moment when he’d have Alec stretched out naked underneath him. Right now, however, thorough exploration would have to wait for a more private time and place, and Jace popped open the buttons on Alec’s black jeans with minimal fumbling.

“Fuck, _Jace_!” Alec hissed and pushed into his touch, and Jace let out what was most definitely _not_ a breathless giggle, wrapping his fingers around Alec’s rather impressive erection. Using the stream of low, enticing sounds that escaped his partner’s mouth as a guide, he began jerking him off, loving how completely Alec gave himself over to his ministrations. He was the picture of debauchery, so unlike his usual composed self with his hair a complete mess, clothes rumpled, skin flushed and, of course, hard cock leaking liberally over Jace’s hand.

Then Alec buried his face against Jace’s neck, his entire body stiffening and arching as he came with a muffled shout. Jace held him, wishing he could see his face but figuring there’d be time for that later, too, because now that he’d had a taste, he’d be damned if this was going to be the last time. He hadn’t even come yet, and already this ranked pretty high in Jace’s not exactly short list of sexual experiences. Maybe because not many people had looked at him the way Alec was regarding him now, with an intensity that made Jace shiver and arch up, seeking friction.

Alec’s smile turned devious, an expression Jace hadn’t seen before but immediately decided he very much liked, even before Alec scooted off the couch. He carefully opened the straining zipper of Jace’s pants, and Jace bit back a moan, pushing his hips into Alec’s palm. “Please…” he begged, and Alec licked his lips in anticipation, possibly the hottest thing Jace had ever seen. He simply had to reach up and pull him into another kiss, losing himself in the heat of Alec’s mouth, the softness of his lips.

Finally Alec broke away, chuckling when Jace couldn’t suppress a protesting whine. “So you don’t want me to blow you?” he teased, and Jace didn’t know whether to laugh or come in his briefs. So he settled on another kiss, sliding his tongue along Alec’s greedily while wrapping his legs around his waist, grinding his pelvis upwards against the hard planes of Alec’s stomach. Two strong hands inched under his butt, squeezing, and Jace had to interrupt the kiss to gasp for breath. Alec’s own breathing was coming faster, too, and his voice, low and gravelly, went straight to Jace’s cock. “Fuck, Jace, so fucking gorgeous…”

Alec wasn’t usually one for swearing, but his words combined with the heated look in his eyes as he stared down at Jace was enough to almost push him over the edge. With a strangled moan he bucked up a few more times before Alec slid a questing fingers into the back of his underwear, not once looking away as Jace fell apart, feeling as if his entire body was turning to very happy jelly. After he’d stopped shaking, he grinned up at Alec, boneless with contentment. “Wow, Lightwood, wouldn’t have taken you for a dirty talker. Or for someone who has sex in the workplace.”

“I’m not, normally,” Alec replied with a blush, suddenly shy, and Jace simply had to kiss him again. When they parted, Alec was smiling, wide and happy, making Jace’s stomach flutter. “I guess you’re a bad influence, Wayland.”

“You know what? I’m completely okay with that.” Jace laughed, not caring one bit that he was staring at his partner with what was probably a completely besotted expression. “Especially if I can convince you to leave the evidence for tomorrow and come home with me.”

“Yeah, sure.” Alec grinned, eyes darkening. “I still owe you that blowjob, after all.”

Jace groaned as his spent cock twitched in renewed interest. How important was going home anyway?


	2. Headcanons (Alec)

1\. Alec loves being a cop, relishes both the physical and mental challenges. However, some days he wonders if he’s only pushing himself so hard in order to prove to people that he didn’t get to where he is by virtue of being a Lightwood. The fact that he’s gay doesn’t help either, of course, even in a modern police force, and he’s pretty much resigned himself to living for his job. Then Jace Wayland gets transferred in and becomes his partner, and suddenly Alec finds himself looking forward to going into work each morning.

2\. They haven’t properly talked about coming out, both aware of what that might cost them. But Jace is in earshot when Izzy, their best forensic pathologist and expert in all things Alec Lightwood, corners her brother in the break room and asks him flat out, and, after getting a tiny nod from his partner, Alec tells her the truth. It’s the first time either one of them have used the word ‘dating’ to describe what they’ve been doing, and it makes Alec feel warm and soft inside. That quickly turns into hot and hard when Jace, smiling the way Alec feels, corners him in the bathroom for what he calls a ‘boyfriend blowjob’. Simon later claims to be scarred for life.

3\. They make it official after Jace gets shot and badly injured on the job. Alec is out of his mind with worry, he barely manages to arrest the perp before rushing to Jace’s side, telling Clary to take over. When Chief Aldertree arrives, the medics have proclaimed Jace to be stable, so he attempts to order Alec to finish up the case, that Jace’s family should be the ones to be with him. It’s the first time in his career that Alec is openly insubordinate, telling Aldertree in no uncertain terms that he’s Jace’s only family and nothing short of divine intervention will pry him from his boyfriend’s side. True to his word, Alec finally falls asleep in a chair next to the hospital bed, head resting on the mattress. When Jace wakes his hand is numb from being held so tightly for so long, but he doesn’t mind at all.


End file.
